Una discreta vendetta -Corazón de melón- Nathaniel X Sucrette
by Shani777
Summary: Dicen que detrás de toda persona amable y cordial se esconde un espíritu mordaz, sarcástico y hasta algo peligroso (para algunos). Nunca creí semejante cosa, pero encontré ciertos indicios que me llevan a pensar que Nathaniel, mi mejor amigo, tiene un lado oscuro; es la única explicación a los extraños incidentes que ha estado sufriendo el pobre de Castiel... ¿o no?
Esta historia en particular tiene algo de lemon, así que advertidas quedan XD. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo y subo algo así por lo que agradecería un montón los comentarios y cualquier sugerencia. De antemano, un millón de gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Una discreta vendetta**

-Te digo que no fue mi culpa. Alguien más lo hizo…

-Sí… claro.

-¡Te repito que yo no le lancé esos aviones de papel a Farres durante su clase! No soy un crío y ni se te ocurra ponerlo en duda Daniel.

-Bien… como tú digas…

Castiel estaba furioso y decidí que por el momento lo más prudente sería esperar a que se tranquilizara. Acababa de salir de la oficina de la directora con una semana de detención por juguetear en la clase el profesor Farres.

-Cuando encuentre al idiota que me inculpó, lo mataré –amenazó–. Primero los balones del club de básquetbol aparecen en el tejado el instituto, luego los carteles con "Viva la libertad y abajo la dictadura de los maestros", y ahora esto.

-¿En serio crees que alguien lo planeo todo y te inculpó? –le pregunté escéptica.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro –respondió antes de empujar al delegado principal de nuestro instituto que caminaba con una pila de papeles que acabaron desparramándose en el piso–. Hazte a un lado cerebrito, hoy no estoy de humor.

-Tan amable como siempre Castiel –declaró Nathaniel con sorna al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas para recoger los documentos.

-Pues ya vez. Podría darte lecciones de buenos modales si quisiera –declaró el aludido con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Basta! No tienes por qué desquitar tu mal humor con Nath –lo regañé escandalizada por su comportamiento.

–Olvídalo Daniel. No hay manera en que este pelirrojo endemoniado actúe civilizadamente. Aún vive en las cavernas –afirmó este último sin levantar la vista del papeleo que intentaba poner en orden de nuevo.

-¡Tú eres el que se retirará a una caverna en cuanto acabe contigo! ¡Lame botas de la vieja cascarrabias!

–¡Pero qué clase de lenguaje es ese! ¡¿Y eso una amenaza?!

La directora salió de su despacho en el preciso momento en que el chico pelirrojo increpaba al delegado.

-Señor Castiel, acompáñeme por favor. Lamento decirle que su semana de detención se ha convertido en un mes, y comienza ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! ¡Sígame! –la directora se alejó por el pasillo seguida de un Castiel sumamente rabioso y que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de pisar un par de documentos que Nath estaba a punto de levantar.

-Genial… ahora tendré que imprimirlos de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Hoy está más insoportable que nunca –aseveró con un deje de frustración.

-Piensa que alguien quiere inculparlo de una serie de cosas… No le prestes atención. A veces es un inmaduro. Seguro se disculpa contigo cuando entienda que no tienes nada que ver con todo lo que le ha estado pasando –le expliqué arrodillándome para ayudarlo con los papeles.

-Permíteme poner eso en duda…

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando acabamos de organizar la pila de documentos, que dejamos en una caja debajo del mesón que ocupaba gran parte de la sala de delegados cuya única ventana estaba cubierta por una cortina azul.

-Al fin terminamos. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Habría tardado el doble sin ti.

Nathaniel me sonreía agradecido al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para abrir la puerta y dejarme salir.

-No puede ser… Alguien nos encerró –declaró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué?!

Me acerqué y sujeté el pomo de la puerta, comprobando que era imposible hacer que girara.

-Castiel… –susurró Nath negando con la cabeza–. Esta vez ha sobrepasado los límites.

-No creo que haya sido él. Después de todo se fue con la directora a detención –señalé.

-Oh vamos Daniel… Que te guste el pelirrojo endemoniado, no implica que sea una inocente paloma. Deja de defenderlo por una vez, siempre lo haces a pesar de lo que te hizo.

¿Acaso había tristeza en la voz de Nathaniel?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo ya no siento nada por Castiel. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Es todo –dije con honestidad.

-¿Igual que yo? –me preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Sí… –contesté inexplicablemente insegura.

-¿Y… y qué pasaría si te digo que quiero ser algo más para ti?

Nathaniel, ligeramente sonrojado, se quedó en silencio a la espera de mi respuesta.

–Yo… yo no lo sé… –bajé la cabeza contrariada por mi falta de labia en un momento tan crucial.

-Perdóname Daniel. No debí… lo… lo siento tanto. Olvidemos esto ¿sí? –me pidió desviando la mirada al piso.

Comprendí que lo había lastimado y entonces lo supe. Esta era una de aquellas raras oportunidades que no se repetirían ni en un millón de años. ¿Yo quería a Nathaniel lo suficiente como para iniciar una relación con él? En las últimas semanas a menudo me descubría pensando en el delegado, sentía que sus problemas también eran míos y lo estimaba. ¿Eso era amor? Nunca me lo había preguntado.

-Aguarda… yo… yo… creo que sí me gustaría ser algo más para ti Nath –afirmé con la voz temblorosa y más ruborizada de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda mi vida.

-¿Hablas en serio? –me preguntó entre escéptico y esperanzado.

-Sí –dije sintiendo una felicidad que no había experimentado hasta ese momento. ¿Eso era lo que pasaba cuando descubrías que estabas enamorada y te correspondían?

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –me abrazó antes de acariciar mi rostro. Vi un leve titubeo en sus ojos y supe que yo debía tomar la iniciativa. Rápidamente posé mis manos en su pecho y lo besé. Él pareció sorprenderse, pero enseguida colocó sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

Profundizamos nuestro beso y en algún punto retrocedí, seguida por Nathaniel, hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta moviéndola ligeramente. Nos separamos por un segundo y compartimos una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Pu… puedo –me preguntó con timidez al tiempo que observaba mi cuello con fascinación.

-Cla… claro –dije algo apenada.

Nathaniel besó mi mejilla con delicadeza y continúo hasta donde mi ropa se lo permitía. No pude reprimir un leve gemido antes de que alzara la vista para formularme una silenciosa interrogante. Asentí sin pronunciar palabra y soltó el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta, apartando las solapas para dejar al descubierto mis hombros. Lo abracé disimulando el nerviosismo que amenazaba con hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Luego de unos segundos, Nathaniel tomó mi rostro con ambas manos besándome de nuevo en los labios.

-Siempre, siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Creía que nunca me corresponderías. Por eso… esto es como un sueño –susurró a mi oído con la voz temblorosa.

–Nath… también te amo…

No alcancé a decir nada más. El chico que acababa de descubrir que quería, me dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que había visto hasta ese momento.

-Entonces quédate a mi lado por siempre –me pidió depositando un beso en mi hombro derecho al tiempo que rozaba los botones de mi camisa con los dedos de una mano.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho imitando este último gesto, pero atreviéndome a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, que se limitó a observarme estupefacto. Lo miré sonriendo de medio lado sin ocultar mi satisfacción por haber logrado que se sonrojara.

-Adelante… –le dije en voz baja mientras desasía el nudo de su corbata.

Nathaniel dejó expuesto mi brasier mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello y nos enfrascábamos en una ronda de besos cada vez más pasionales. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo propusiera, dimos unos pasos hasta alejarnos de la puerta y acabar cerca a un sofá de dos plazas junto a la ventana. Mi compañero me tomó de la mano mientras me sentaba y él se ponía de cuclillas junto a mí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mediando entre ellos una extraña mezcla de afecto y deseo. El delegado me quitó los zapatos y acarició mis piernas deslizando las medias que las cubrían hasta la mitad de los muslos. Acto seguido, volvió a atrapar mis labios en un beso y con la elegancia de un gato se deslizó hasta quedar encima de mí, haciendo que quedara de espaldas sobre el sofá.

-Nath… –suspiré cerrando los ojos a medida que sus dedos se acercaban al broche de mi brasier, convenientemente ubicado por delante, justo en medio de mi busto.

"¡Abre la puerta delegaducho! ¡Sé que fuiste tú el que urdió todo! ¡Amenacé a Kentin y confesó!"

-¿Castiel? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

–Debió escaparse de detención y ahora quiere armar un alboroto. Ignóralo –me pidió Nathaniel con una mueca de disgusto antes de besarme en la boca. Un claro intento por distraerme de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

"¡Te digo que abras! ¡Pagarás por los balones de básquetbol y esos estúpidos carteles!".

La retahíla del chico pelirrojo contenía demasiada información como para ser pasada por alto. Me separé del delegado y lo obligué a cambiar de posición. Ahora yo era la que estaba encima de él.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre Nath? ¿Acaso tú fuiste el que incriminó a…?

"¡Abre de una vez!"

-Discúlpame Daniel. Estaba muy enfadado porque Castiel te dejó por Debrah cuando apenas empezaban su noviazgo. Digamos… que llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba alguna clase de escarmiento –me explicó con naturalidad–. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Pero yo lo perdoné… Le dije que comprendía los motivos por los que regresaba con su ex novia –me hallaba demasiado pasmada como para demostrar enfado o alguna otra emoción.

-Lloraste durante semanas y él ni siquiera se dio por enterado. Y encima hizo que nos castigaran a los dos por casi un mes mientras intentábamos descubrir los engaños de Debrah. No me interesa que ese idiota haya terminado con la bruja al darse cuenta de qué clase de persona era en realidad. Te lastimó y tenía que pagar por ello –sentenció con seriedad, aunque con una leve sonrisa que revelaba su satisfacción por lo hecho–. Te amo demasiado como para dejar pasar algo así –continuó tomando un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos y acercándolo a sus labios.

"¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡No me iré hasta que salgas y des la cara maldito idiota!".

-¿Pero cómo? Tú eres demasiado correcto y apegado a las reglas como para hacer algo así –apunté incrédula.

-El que sea amable no significa que no pueda defender a la persona que quiero, o a mí mismo. ¿Me odias por haberlo hecho Daniel? –Nathaniel me observaba expectante a mi veredicto. Era imposible negar lo guapo que lucía con el cabello desordenado y la camisa abierta revelando su pecho.

"¡Te lo advierto! ¡Tiraré la puerta lamebotas de quinta!"

-No. No te odio –suspiré aliviada al saber la verdad por boca del delegado–. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿okey?

-Entonces esperaré a que me des tú permiso si hay una próxima vez –aseguró envolviéndome en sus brazos para luego buscar la mejor manera de quitarme la camisa y el brasier que no tardó en descender al piso, seguido de los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones del delegado que se perdieron entre besos y caricias cada vez más urgentes. ¡Cielos! ¡Los boxers le quedaban estupendamente bien!

Volvió a ubicarse sobre mí y rozó uno de mis pechos cuidando de tocar el pezón con el pulgar mientras mordisqueaba el otro. Gemí en respuesta y acaricié su espalda haciendo que su camisa se deslizara. Nathaniel terminó por quitársela y, con exasperante lentitud, bajó una de sus manos en dirección a mis piernas.

"¡Pum, pum, pum!"

Los patadas que Castiel propinaba a la puerta apenas llegaron a mis oídos, acallados por el sonido de la abertura de la pretina que sujetaba mi falda que fue a unirse con el resto de nuestra ropa, desperdigada por la sala de delegados.

-Es… es la primera vez que yo –susurró Nathaniel ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

–Tranquilo. Todo estará bien –le aseguré acariciando su cabeza.

-No quiero lastimarte –confesó.

–Sé que no lo harás. Confío en ti –aseguré besándolo con suavidad en los labios.

Mis palabras le dieron la resolución que necesitaba. Con un suave movimiento de la mano me despojó de mis bragas que cayeron al suelo.

–¿Te dije alguna vez que adoro tu pelo rojo? –aseveró contemplándome extasiado.

-No, pero lo presentía –respondí con una sonrisa deslizando los boxers de Nathaniel.

Por supuesto, él contaba con protección para cuidarnos a ambos. No podía esperar menos del delegado. Lo sentí dentro de mí junto con una oleada de placer que no había experimentado jamás. Nathaniel empezó a moverse, primero con calma y después más deprisa…

"¡No importa si tengo que esperar todo el día! ¡Aquí estaré hasta que salgas!".

"¡Estuve toda una mañana buscando los malditos balones!"

"¡Debrah tenía razón. Eres un maldito manipulador!"

¿Esa era la voz de Castiel? No estaba segura, me aferraba a Nathaniel como si estuviéramos en mar abierto y él fuera la única tabla de salvación disponible. Abrí los ojos por unos segundos para observar al chico que amaba cubierto de sudor y con los párpados cerrados.

-Nath… –volví a susurrar su nombre… o más bien gemí algo parecido antes de experimentar una especie de convulsión de puro goce que me elevó al cielo.

-Te amo Daniel. No me dejes por favor –me pidió elevándose también.

-Obvio que no te dejaré tonto –dije un tanto atolondrada por lo que acababa de experimentar.

Nathaniel, en el mismo estado que yo, se dejó caer sobre mí descansando la cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome.

"¡Qué escándalo es este! ¡¿Qué hace aquí señor Castiel?!"

La voz de la directora debió escucharse a kilómetros de distancia.

"¡Espero a que ese idiota lamebotas salga para partirle la cara!"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Es el colmo de la desfachatez! Menos mal el señor Nathaniel se fue temprano, de lo contrario habría tenido que soportar esta sarta de improperios en su contra".

"¡Ese maldito no se fue! Está aquí. Se lo juro".

"¡He dicho que es suficiente! Tranquilícese o llamaré a sus padres".

"¡Pero yo no hice nada! El delegaducho fue el que extravió los balones de basquetbol y colocó los carteles".

"El señor Kentin me informó que usted intentaría inculparlo de todas sus fechorías. Debería darle vergüenza Castiel".

"¡Le digo que él fue el responsable de todo!"

"¿Y cómo explica que Nathaniel no haya estado presente en el aula cuando usted arrojó los aviones de papel al señor Farres?"

"Pues… ¡No sé! Debió hacerlo de alguna manera mientras no estaba".

"Ya basta… Le prohíbo acercarse a nuestro delegado. Si tengo noticias de que siquiera le dirige la palabra, llamaré a sus padres así estén en la Conchinchina. ¡¿Entendido?!"

"Pero… pero…"

"¡Nada de peros! De vuelta al aula de detención".

Oímos pasos alejándose de la puerta.

-Eso… estuvo intenso –concluí no sé si describiendo lo que acababa de pasar entre Nathaniel y yo, o la discusión protagonizada por la directora y el chico pelirrojo.

-Si lo prefieres… confesaré –ofreció Nathaniel mirándome de reojo.

Me mordí el labio y permanecí en silencio mientras decidía entre lo que estaría bien para los demás, y lo que yo podía considerar como correcto para nosotros.

-No sé de que me hablas –dije al cabo–. Hasta donde tengo entendido Castiel se metió en problemas sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –inquirió el delegado.

-Por supuesto. Tan segura como sé que no lanzaste los aviones de papel, aunque sí atascaste la puerta –señalé con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno… realmente deseaba un momento a solas contigo y fue la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió… Discúlpame por no lamentarlo… Un minuto, ¿la de los aviones fuiste tú? –me preguntó atónito si bien noté que Nathaniel hacía un esfuerzo por no reír.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí… tal vez no… –me encogí de hombros y lo besé antes de que quisiera saber algo más, iniciando una nueva sesión de toques y caricias.

Y es que a veces hasta las personas más cordiales y pasivas tienen derecho a sacarle algo de jugo a la vida, además de urdir una que otra vendetta de vez en cuando…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Pd: Me disculpo con Castiel, necesitaba un villano XD


End file.
